


Roses are...

by Nothing Is Impossible to Ship (jaquisin)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Dave, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Ginger Karkat, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaquisin/pseuds/Nothing%20Is%20Impossible%20to%20Ship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In most of these stories, at least one guy spends the majority of the time denying the fact that he's totally gay for the other guy. They have all kinds of shitty sloppy make outs that one always regrets. They probably have sex, but then one of them leaves in the middle of the night and makes the other one question their feelings. It's a load of shit, and it's mostly the same."</p><p>"Let's not have one of those relationships."</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>It all began on one of the stupidest consumer-based holidays in existence, with one of the shittiest of shitty love poems. </p><p> </p><p>Just another cheesy Dave/Kat fic. Humanstuck, Highschoolstuck, etc. Probably will contain shittily written smut chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here goes nothing, eh?

There is no such thing as a perfect morning. 

You hunch your back, the corner of one of your textbooks is stabbing you in the back, making you wince every time someone jostles you on the street. A steady drizzle falls from the sky, beading your hair with crystalline drops of water. You really should have remembered an umbrella, or at the very least a raincoat. Not that it matters now. 

The school building appears before you, solid and grey. It bends it's back against the rain much the same way you do, and you feel a strange pang of sympathy for the worn bricks. Someone shoves into you, sending an especially painful jolt into your spine. You whip around, eyes blazing. 

"Hey, watch where you're goin' fucka-" 

You stop. Clearly the douchewad doesn't hear you. He's tangled himself up with his girlfriend, and his back is to you. You can see the bundle of flowers the girl clutches in her hand, and fight to suppress a groan. How could you have forgotten? It's that day. _That_ day. The day of all fucking days, when the world practically drowns you in gushy romancy shit. And not even the comedic kind that you like. The _other_ kind. You flick your eyes away from the ghastly couple, only to find them settling on yet another pair. Apparently love makes people oblivious to rain. 

Lacking this, you readjust your backpack and hike up the stairs to the front doors. As your fingers curl around the cool metal, you mentally prepare yourself, then pull the door open. 

"Holy fucking gog."

A banner is strung across the hallway, assaulting your eyes with vibrant pinks and reds, proudly shoving its message down your optic nerves. 

"VALENTINES DAY DANCE: TONIGHT! BUY A TICKET FOR YOU AND YOUR HONEY!"

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you really fucking hate Valentines day.

You swallow your disapproval and stalk to your locker, weaving around the sappy couples that litter the hallway. Somewhere nearby, a girl screeches with joy, and you wince. There is no possible way this could get worse. 

"Yo, Vantas!"

Of course, you had to tempt fate. 

You shut your locker, revealing the grinning face of your number one fucktard friend-bro-enemy. 

"Strider." you say, voice cold. 

He either doesn't notice your tone, or ignores it. Instead, he pulls his hands from behind his back and presents you with a single rose. 

"For you, m'lady," he drawls, dipping a bow. 

"Seriously?" you ask. He straightens, flicking his hair away from his eyes (still behind those stupid shades, you notice.)

"Seriously." he replies, "I figured you might need some Valentines Day lovin', since that John left and all."

You wince at the mention of your ex, who moved away several months ago, breaking things off in the same light, airy way that he had started them. Just thinking about how you had once been in love with that dorky smile makes your cheeks flush with embarrassment. 

"Lemme guess: This is part of some long, elaborate ironic shittery that you plan to spring later?" you don't bother trying to hide your displeasure, and perhaps this time he notices, because his tone changes. 

"No, I'm serious." he says, and flicks his glasses up, revealing his eyes, "Seriously serious." You look him in the eye, searching for any hint of a lie, but see none. Grumbling, you snatch the flower from his hands, and he replaces his glasses. 

"So what? Is this like, a love confession or something? 'cuz I'm still not buying it." you inquire. Dave rifles around in his pockets for a moment, then pulls out a scrap of paper. 

"Perhaps a romantic poem will improve your mood?" his stupid sarcastic voice is back. You take the paper (with no little amount of muttering) and glance at it. 

"Roses are red  
Just like your hair  
I'd like to treat you  
To a lovely surprise"

It's decorated with cheesy doodles of hearts, including a giant "D+K 4ever" just beneath the poem. Below that is an equally cheestasmic drawing of a coupon, reading "Good for One Free Strider Date." 

"Am I supposed to be pleased by this?" you ask, shoving the paper into your pocket. 

"Hey, I don't give those out to just anyone." Dave says, "You should feel lucky! And check out the fine print."

You pull the paper back out and squint at some tiny writing in the corner. 

"Valid only with payment of one kiss?" you read, and look up. At the exact same moment, Dave leans down and plants a kiss on your lips, then, just as quickly, turns and walks away. 

"I'll see ya later!" he calls back over his shoulder. 

You stand there like an idiot, cheeks flushed red, the note gripped in your fist. 

You really, really fucking hate Valentines Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gawd I'm sorry I can't fanfic for my life its so short look at it im sorry bby


End file.
